Organization Without a Cool Acronym
The O.W.C.A. (O'rganization '''W'ithout a 'C'ool 'A'cronym) or also known as '''The Agency is a government agency whose mission seems to be to stop mad scientists from carrying out their diabolical plans. While the leadership is human, all of the Agency's agents are all animals, except one brief service by Norm, who was quickly fired. Agents Agents are the main core of the O.W.C.A. Each agent is a highly trained, knowing several different styles of fighting including a variety of martial arts. They are easily identified by their brown fedoras, and some nemises of the agents can't even recognize them without them. Agents each have their own nemesis, in which they are assigned the specific duty of stopping that nemesis when they are doing something evil. This rule does not always apply, as sometimes, if necessary, an agent may be assigned another mission not involving that nemesis, such as Agent P, who once needed to pursue his owners carrying an important piece of Agency evidence. That nemesis is possibly picked because of closeness to the Agent's main base. The nemesis can become more than just a mission and in some cases they formed a bond with the agent.Currently every agent is an animal, but their has been at least one who was not. was a former assassin droid. used him to find the "borrowed" DVD in a traffic camera that spotted the agent doing missions. Afterwords, he briefly joined the Agency, joining along with Major Monogram and several agents in the song. Then, because it was weird that he wasn't an animal, Major Monogram had Carl fire him. SS SN The SS SN or "Super Secret Spy Network," officers are heavily-armored soldiers of the government under O.W.C.A jurisdiction. Wearing black armor with front pockets on their possibly bullet proof vest, they are extremely stealthy and have a good amount of strength and speed.. They as well are supposedly the most powerful forces in the Agency. Their forces seem to be the military portion of the Agency, and if the Agency were to be taken over, they would be the new "henchmen" of that person, as shown by Dr. Doofenshmirtz Training and technology The Agency has a large and vast array of precautionary tactics in cases of emergencies. Due to the sole basis of the organization is protecting the world, technology is used by agents, and they are trained to be masters of several forms of fighting, including basics to even martial arts. Meetings are held in inner-structure or Agency-wide issues in an underground HQ. Phineas and Ferb Get Busted/At Last! Their training usually includes usage of technologies. New gadgets are designed every day, and technology are used by Agents in every aspect of their missions. Traveling is a basic form of it, and some Agents use devices that can help them escape some of the most perilous of traps. Some technologies are used for Agents to even enter their bases. Leaders *Duncan McDuncan (Principal leader) *Major Monogram *Wanda *Charles *Anna *Professor Prodemious *Inspector Initial (British Spy Union leader) *Ben (Leader of G-force) List of known Agents Major's Monogram Division *Major Monogram *Karl the Intern *Agent A *Agent B (Blaster the Hamster) *Agent C *Agent D (Dapli the Daspletosaurus) *Agent E *Agent F *Agent F (Freddie the Flying Squirrel) *Agent G *Agent H (Herman the Hedgehog) *Agent K *Agent M (Merry the Platypus A.K.A. Perry's girlfriend) *Agent O *Agent P (Perry the Platypus) and Agent A (Adrian) *Agent R *Agent T (Terry the Tyrannosaurus) *Agent V *Agent W *Unnamed kangaroo *Unnamed Daspletosaurus Agents *Planty the Potted Plant *Rocky the Normal Rock *Agent R (Buttons and only female) Wanda's Division *Wanda *Agent P (Pinky) *Agent B (Biff) *Agent T *Agent C *Agent S *Agent D Anna's Division *Anna *Agent B (Biff) *Agent G (Goldy) *Unnamed koi Agents Charles Division on Seattle and Danville *Charles *Peter the Panda *Parapara the Parasaurolophus *Elmer the Elephant *South Ferry the Flamingo *Mario the Stingray Professor's Prodemious Division *Professor Prodemious *Unnamed duck *Unnamed dog *Unnamed pig *Unnamed Raccoon Initial inspector's British Spy Union *Agent Double 0-0 *Agent 001 *Agent 002 *Agent 003 *Agent 004 *Agent 005 *Agent 006 *Agent 007 *Agent 008 *Agent 009 *Agent 0010 Super Agents *Super Agent T *Super Agent P *Super Agent 86 *Super Agent P(II) *Super Agent B Former *Agent T (Deceased) (Major's Monogram Division) *Norm (fired) (Major's Monogram Division) *Agent D (revoke) (Major's Monogram Division) *Donald the Dragon (Fired) (Charles Division) *Agent B (Fired) (Wanda's Division) *Destructisaur (Fired) (Major's Monogram Division) *Mr.Kat (Traitor) (Spy in the O.W.C.A.) (Major´s Monogram Division) *Dennis the Bunny (Spy send by Mr. Kat) (Fired) (Major's Monogram Division) Category:Agents Category:Animals Category:Character Category:Content Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon Works